Mr. Handy design document
The Mr. Handy design document was written by Chris Taylor and first released at No Mutants Allowed on September 21, 2007, as part of the celebration of Fallout s 10th anniversary. The concept image, also by Chris Taylor, was first released on the Fallout Tactics bonus CD. The stats in this design document use the GURPS system, seen first in the unreleased draft of Fallout, Vault 13: A GURPS Post-Nuclear Adventure. The robot was built using GURPS Robots for GURPS 3rd Edition. __TOC__ Content The Mr. Handy series of robots was first brought to market in 2037 as a general construction and maintenance unit by General Atomics International. Primarily used in the United States and Mexico (where it was the leader in sales after the Mexico City quake of 2042), the Mr. Handy was a reliable robot. An early bug that caused interference in the operation of the multiple arms was fixed with a hardware update in 2039, with no major problems since then. A key selling feature is the nuclear power unit (a model 238B, licensed from Calpower) and self-maintenance modes. Multiple Mr. Handys are capable of keeping themselves in working condition and are also fully programmed to perform nuclear fuel replacements. Secondary programming handles radiation cleansing after refueling. * Brain: Small brain with +3 DX booster (1 lb, .02 cf, $1,500), Complexity 3. * Sensors: Basic sensors with One-Eye (.8 lbs, .02 cf, $4,000, -15 points). * Communicator: Basic communicator with Disturbing Voice (.5 lbs, .01 cf, $125, 10 points). * Arm Motors: Six arm motors ST20 extra-flexible (6 lbs, .12 cf, $6,000, .1 KW). Arm motors cost 60 points. * Propulsion: Two 200 KW motive power ducted fans, vectored (147 lbs, 1.47 cf, $5,880) with GEV skirts. * Accessories: Integral mechanic toolset (10 lbs, .2 cf, $200); Spotlight (2.5 lbs, .05 cf, $25). * Power System: Routine power requirement 400.6 KW. One nuclear power unit with 200 KW output (225 lbs, 2.25 cf, $45,000, 2 year endurance). Eight rechargeable E-cells with 270,000 KWS output (20 lbs, .2 cf, $2,000). Point cost for power system is 30 points. * Subassemblies: Head, two pods (“left pod” and “right pod”), six arms (“arm one” to “arm six”). * Body Design: Houses nuclear power unit, rechargeable E-cells, integral mechanic toolset, and small brain. * Head Design: Houses sensors, spotlight and communicator. Full rotation. * Pod Design: Houses ducted fans. * Arm Design: Houses arm motors and manipulators. * Area: Body 16, Head 1.5, Left Pod 8, Right Pod 8, Arm 1.5 (x6), Total Surface Area 42.5. * Structure: Normal structure (127.5 lbs, $4,250). * Hit Points: Body 24, Head 2, Pod 12, Arm 5. * Armor: Metal armor: Body DR 20, PD 4; Pod DR 20, PD 4; Arm DR 20, PD 4; Head DR 30, PD 4 (86.5 lbs, $1,730). * Statistics: 907.8 lbs (.45 tonnes), 7.81 cf (3 hexes, 2.96 yards), $120,590. Body ST 12, arm ST 20 (70 points), DX 12 (20 points), IQ 6 (-30 points), HT 10/24 (70 points). Speed 6 (20 points). Legality 4. Point cost: 235 points. External links * Archived version of Mr. Handy design document at No Mutants Allowed Category:Fallout design documents